Halfa vs Bully
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon
Summary: One-shot! Danny was already having a bad morning but Dash just had to push his luck. Guess it's time for Dash to learn the hard way by messing with a Half-Ghost. The solution? A good old fashioned beatdown.


**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

 **It has been too long since I contributed Getting Back Home. GBH at the time was the biggest project I ever did and it became my most popular story. This story was the beginning and lead me here today. I do have more one-shots planned and a possible new story but it all depends if I can write them out in time so don't expect this story anytime soon.**

 **This one-shot is around junior year for the trio, PP didn't happen**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom all rights belong to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Danny growled in annoyance as his breakfast was ruined by a thin wisp of cold air coming from his mouth. He grabbed his backpack and hastily told Jazz he would meet her at school.

Out of sight from prying eyes, he transformed into Phantom. He readied an ectoblast for the ghost that triggered his sense.

"Beware!" For I am the Box Ghost!"

Danny flew to a stop in front of the buffoon. "You got to be kidding me!" "I skipped breakfast for you!"

"Watch me turn your square containers into devices of doom!" He wiggled his fingers for emphasis.

Danny sighed and checked the time.

"Aw man!" "I'm late for school."

He quickly sucked up Boxy in the thermos before flying to school.

His reaction time was much slower than normal, he only got 3 hours of sleep and didn't have time to do his mountainous pile of homework. Not to mention he has an English test and Chem test on stuff that he had no clue on.

Danny phased into an empty janitor's closet and fixed his hoodie. The late bell rang just as he exited.

"Late again Mr. Fenton, I will be seeing you after school." Lancer sighed.

Danny didn't acknowledge the teacher and let his head thump loudly on his desk. A wad of paper hit the back of his head. He caught it and uncrumpled it before picking his head up to read it.

 _Rough night?_

Danny slowly replied back, _Skulker and Technus decided to take over all video games involving hunting and Vlad is definitely planning something while the Box Ghost thought it was okay to annoy me after ever hour. I mean how does he escape the Ghost Zone so fast! I only got 3 hours last night._

Glancing up to make sure Lancer isn't watching, he kicked the crumpled note back to Sam. He could hear her sigh, knowing he was going to get reprimanded again.

 _You really need to call me and Tucker more, it's not good for you and safe to fight alone all the time._

Danny knew his girlfriend was right but, if something happens to both of them, he wouldn't know what to do without them.

 _I know you're right as always but-_

"Passing notes Daniel, that's another slip with your name on it."

At this point Danny rolled his eyes, he could feel Sam's guilty stare boring into the back of his head. He tapped a message on her desk.

The trio learned morse code in case any of them were in trouble...it was also handy for the two lovebirds to share secret messages much to Tucker's amusement and disgust.

The rest of the day didn't fair out any better. He wrote and circled random answers for the English test on some book he didn't read. Chem was worse, he just sat and stared into space, trying to get some sleep.

"I swear Tuck, we didn't learn a single thing on that chem test!"

Tucker walked alongside his two best friends, typing on his PDA.

"I gave you the notes dude, I thought you reviewed them last night?"

Danny groaned again at the mention of his awful night. They stopped at Sam's locker, Danny recounted his night to Tucker as he unconsciously held books Sam needed for her next classes.

"So then the Box Ghost-"

"Fenton!"

The hallway full of nerds cowered, the rest of the student body waited in anticipation for what was about to come.

* * *

Dash wasn't having the best day either. Lancer caught him stuffing Mikey into a locker, earning him a detention. His football coach yelled at him because he couldn't keep getting Dash out of detention hall.

He also had a chem test that he didn't know about since he skipped the class for the past week.

The last straw was when he saw Paulina flirting with another guy right in front of him and a couple minutes later Fentina came walking down the hallway with Manson, holding hands and carrying her books. How come Fenturd gets a great love life but Dash Baxter quarterback of the football team can't?

He needed to take his anger out on someone and that someone should be Fenton. Dash knew he wasn't having a good day so why not make Fenton's day worse while making his day better?

It was towards the end of the day when Dash was out on the hunt for his prey.

"Fenton!"

* * *

Danny scowled not in the mood to put up with Dash's drama. He handed Sam's books and backpack to Tucker. Dash smirked and smashed his fist into his palm.

"I've waited all day for this Fentonio." "It's about time that my day turns for the better."

"I'm not in the mood Dash."

Dash shoved Danny into the lockers. "Oh, I know."

Danny pushed the bully off. "Look I said I'm not putting up with your shit today Dash."

He peered around at the crowd forming. "What do we have here?" "Did Fenturd just grow a backbone?"

Danny ignored the stares, "I mean it Dash don't piss me off."

He turned back around to gather his stuff from Tucker when Sam gasped in surprise. Danny whirled around to find Dash smashing his lips to Sam's.

Sam kneed him in the gut, breaking off the kiss.

"Ugh, he still tastes like failure!"

Danny grabbed Dash's collar slamming him into the lockers. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Dash only smiled. "What are you going to do about Fenton?"

Danny tapped into some of his strength to heave Dash into the opposite side of the hallway. The sea of students parted just in time to see Dash hit the lockers. Some bystanders even gasped in surprise.

Dash shook his head. "That's it loser!" "You are going to be bleeding on the floor when I'm done with you!"

It was Danny's turn to smirk and crack his knuckles. "Hello, misplaced aggression."

Dash charged and swung a right hook at Danny who ducked underneath and gave him a jab in the stomach. He hunched in on himself only for Danny to knee him right under the chin. The force knocks Dash back onto the linoleum floor.

A little dizzy this time he tries to kick the halfa in the side. Danny dodges the hit and sends a kick out on his own. His kick, however, lands on his knee. Dash's knee gave out and Danny gave him a right hook to the nose.

A resounding cracking could be heard on impact. The students closest cringed, blood flowed from the wound, spattering all over the front of his letterman jacket and the floor. The deep red contrasted greatly with the white and black checkering.

Dash made one last ditch attempt and swung wildly. Danny easily intercepted the punch and brought him forward to flip him over his bent knee. Dash landed hard again this time his head hit the hard flooring first.

Dazed and confused he tried to get up but failed eachtime. Danny once again grabbed him by his collar and forced him into the lockers.

"I'm sick of it Baxter, if I ever see you bullying another student, bothering me and Tucker your going to get your ass kicked." "And if I even _see_ you look at _my girlfriend_ again I will break every bone in that human body of yours."

Dash's eyes were wide the entire time, sweat mingled in with his blood. He swears he saw Danny's eyes flash a neon green.

" _Got it_?"

He never nodded so fast in his life. Danny dropped him back to the ground where the bully laid in a pathetic heap.

Sam and Tucker were waiting for him smiling from ear to ear. Tucker slapped him on the shoulder. "Why did you take it easy on him dude?" "He deserved way more than that!"

Danny shook his head. "I'm not about that, I don't need to bully Dash to get my point across."

"Riiiight, just threats of bodily harm." Sam replied sarcasticly.

Danny took her books from her and grabbed his own backpack off of Tucker before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You loved me defending your honor or whatever." Danny chuckled.

Sam elbowed him in the ribs lightly.

"I don't need anyone defending my honor but, that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it."

Tucker let out a moan in disgust. "Come on lovebirds I'm right here."

The couple laughed latered joined by their best friend.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this little gift from me to you and I will see the fandom in the near future.**

 **Make sure to Favortie and Follow for more!**

 **Stay Crazy.**


End file.
